Oscura Sinfonia
by Danielle L. Vanning
Summary: El recuerdo de su vida pasada es muy borroso, y ahora que decide comenzar una nueva vida en compañia de las personas que ama... los recuerdos la persiguen. ¿como deshacerse de ellos?
1. Mi suerte

**Hola gente aqui sweet-kurai haciendo la tarea! jajaja para los que no hayan leido el profile nuestra querida Danielle L. Vanning tubo unos asuntos pendientes y como estaba triste por que ya los habia dejado colgados muxo tiempo me pidio que yo tomara su lugar mientra ella no estaba y subiera los capis asi que voy a editarlos no les cambiare muxo solo unas cuantas cosas.**

**Ojala que les guste. besos S-W! **

**A si y dejen notas reviews si les gusta o si quieres cambiar algo si tienen dudas comentarios o lo que sea se que a Dana le hara feliz leerlos luego... grax!**

**_esta historia no es mia es propiedad de Danielle Leroux Vanning. _**

_yo solo la subo a la página. SWEET-KURAI_

**Capitulo 1: Mi Suerte**

Caminaba por una calle desconocida, la mayoría de las estructuras eran de condominios pequeños de aspecto deslucido y económicos, sabia como se llamaba el fraccionamiento un que jamás había pasado por él, el cómo lo sabía, era un misterio y sin embargo no conocía la región ni mucho menos e país en el que se hallaba, aún estaba lejos de su destino y el amanecer estaba peligrosamente cerca, el ayuno la había debilitado dejándola a la merced de su suerte, no tenía fuerza para seguir caminando, sentía las piedras herir sus pies desnudos y la sangre seca en su rostro, haciendo que mechones de cabello se pegaran a ella;

…_has regresado… ¿tanto lo has disfrutado que has venido a por más?...- _le susurro una fría voz en sus recuerdos… pero no recordaba nada mas… la voz sin rostro… llena de maldad, se detuvo confusa unas lagrimas manchadas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas.

Solo quería regresar a casa… ¿Casa? ¿Dónde estaba eso? ¿Existía realmente o sólo eran invenciones de su inconsciente para desahogar sus problemas?

Observó los edificios a su alrededor, tal vez podría esconderse en algún desván hasta el anochecer, pero sería demasiado peligroso si la encontraban. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en llevarle su desgracia a esos humanos? su olor tan cercano seria una tortura para ella pero serian ellos los que pagarían el precio con su vida, los atacaría y saciaría su desgarradora sed, la volvería ciega mientras los masacraba, solo para verlos a ellos como simple alimento y verse a sí misma como el monstruo que sabía que era y trataba tan desesperadamente de ocultar. Solo con oler el dulce aroma de su sangre se sentía tentada… deseaba… pero no.

Tenía que seguir.

Un perro ladró cerca, ella miró la imagen borrosa del gran y peludo animal a su derecha, que movía la cola como si algo lo alegrara, ella sonrió para sí, era el primer animal que no huía por su presencia, normalmente corrieran en dirección contraria como si el mismo diablo los persiguiera… cambio esa pelusa parecía feliz de estar ahí, su comportamiento era muy extraño, pero le resto importancia.

Podía escuchar y ver a los habitantes de la casa a su izquierda a través de una mugrienta ventana. Dos pequeños que escuchaban asustados los gritos de su madre que les amenazaba para que dejaran de hacer escándalo con sus risas y juegos pues tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca de la noche anterior, podía oler el alcohol y las drogas en su sangre. El niño que parecía el mayor escondía a su llorosa y pequeña hermana tras su espalda para evitar que su madre la golpeara; él tenía el labio partido. Fragmentos de lo que parecía ser porcelana, tal vez platos o figurillas decorativas estaban alrededor de los pequeños.

¡Su madre se los había lanzado! Lo vio claramente sus intenciones la rodeaban como una maligna nube negra y lo escucho tan claramente como si ella lo hubiera gritado… quería hacerles daño y no le provocado la mas mínima emoción.

¿Cómo una madre podía hacer algo así? ¿Cómo podía tratar a los niños con golpes y amenazas?

La vio levantar una ridícula figurilla de un gato sonriente de un color naranja chillón, sus manos rechonchas y aun con manchas de nicotina y polvo blanco no temblaron ni se inmutaros al observar a sus hijos asustados frente a ella, lucia como in insecto rabioso con su cabello revuelto y sus ojos inyectados de sangre como consecuencia a la sobredosis, apenas vestía un mugriento camisón que dejaba ver más de lo necesario de su rechoncho y sudoroso cuerpo; un instinto protector hacia los niños surgió repentinamente deseo poder abrazarlos, y protegerlos del mal del mundo ¿Cómo era eso posible siendo ella el monstruo que se suponía que era? mejor no pensar en eso, después de todo no tenía fuerza para defenderse a sí misma mucho menos a esos pequeños humanos. ¿Cómo ignorarlo? ¿Pero cómo ayudarlos? Si no podía ayudarse ni a si misma?... _mejor déjalo así…_

Dio unos pasos vacilantes al frente, debía cruzar el amplio boulevard pero la vertiginosa visión de los coches en una interminable fila la desalentó, jamás hubiera imaginado ni en sus más alocadas fantasías o más bien pesadillas que moriría de esa forma: sola, abandonada, perdida y maldita, las lágrimas corrían silenciosas. . Por lo menos se alegraba de saber que moriría libre y no encerrada en una oscura y húmeda celda, por un segundo recordó el olor a humedad, el sonido de las gotas de agua caer sobre la piedra del suelo, la sensación unas manos pegajosas sobre su piel… pero se sintió triste y a la vez sucia… una risa salvaje… esa maldita riza de nuevo que significaba? Su cabeza daba vueltas formas, colores, rostros y sonidos revueltos en sus recuerdos los veía como flashazos intermitentes y desquiciantes…

Escuchó un grito y el sonido de la porcelana romperse, gemidos y llantos asustados… una súplica. Pero la voz se alejaba era un susurro y luego nada…silencio.

En algún momento el perro volvió a ladrar; sus ojos se cerraban. Lentamente, estiró su brazo como si deseara agarrar algo pero su mano solo encontró vació. Quiso decir algo, pedir ayuda a gritos, pero cuando abrió la boca lo único que salió de ella fueron unos gemidos roncos de dolor y angustia, impotencia. Sus piernas le fallaron ya no podía mas, cayó de rodillas pesadamente se deslizaba sutilmente entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. El perro se acerco y le lamió el rostro, ella le rodeo el peludo cuello con sus débiles brazos apoyándose por un momento en él para quedar profundamente dormida sobre su peludo lomo, sintiendo el olor a polvo, sangre y mugre pero no le importo; el animal se acomodo a su lado y la dejo dormir usándolo de almohada.

Desde la ventana de la casa los dos pequeños se habían asomado (ya que su madre ya se había ido) a ver por qué ladraba el perro y habían visto caer a la joven, el chico salió de la casa y se acercó a la mujer inconsciente después de un momento le hizo señas a la niña, que se acerco tímidamente hasta quedar a unos pasos del perro, por unos momentos los miraron absortos, era la joven más bella que hubieran visto a pesar de estar sucia: su cabello largo ondulado y castaño le cubría parte del rostro, su piel era blanca y muy pálida, manchada de tierra y sangre seca; y sus labios tenían un tono azulado; además, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y sucias …Se miraron un tanto asombrados, era como la princesa perdida de sus cuentos de hadas ¿Qué debían hacer?

-Ve a la habitación y dime si ya se ha dormido- ordenó el niño – ¡y trae unas mantas! la niña corrió haciendo ruido con sus pequeños zapatos sobre la madera…- silencio- le susurro su hermano.

Regreso después de un minuto con el rostro encendido y el cabello revuelto, había corrido lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hasta el desván.

- así ella no se dará cuenta- explicó antes de que su hermano preguntara- estas ya están viejas y no notara su falta- dijo mientras extendía una y cubría a la joven con ella mientras el perro se deshacía del abraso de la chica y daba brinquitos de alegría alrededor del extraño grupo.

_Los recuerdos de la noche en que lo conoció regresaron a su mente lentamente… había salido del instituto mas tarde de lo normal, la oscuridad ya era total. Pero la noche era fresca y hermosa por lo que decidió caminar hasta su casa, las calles estaban vacías y en total silencio solo oía el eco de sus pasos_

_¿O no?_

_Alguien la seguía, pero sus pasos eran tan sutiles que no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde…mientras más aceleraba el paso su perseguidor la imitaba. Eso la asustó se detuvo tratando de pensar y pienso ser el eco del callejón una casualidad pero cuando se detuvo considerarlo ese sonido también se detuvo y cuando se dio cuenta y continuó con su camino el eco lo hizo igual al mismo tiempo estaba tónica. Y en un estado de alarma superior al miedo a la derecha e izquierda la calle estado oscuras ni siquiera una luz brillaba la ventana de las casas y la única seguridad era la distancia que parecía separar ese esos pasos no supo hacer tuvo miedo y lo más inteligente que pensó nos momento fue seguir caminando esperar que se acercará lentamente y cuando lo hizo volver imitar los pasos la misma distancia "¿ por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué me hace saber que estás allí?"._

_Entonces dobló la esquina y un rayo de luz de una farola apareció delante de ella, en la siguiente calle y avanzó muy lentamente con el corazón latiendo en los oídos. Vaciló y se detuvo pero esta vez los pasos no, sonaban huecos, caminaba por el techo y lo miró justo antes de que este se derrumbara dejando caer una lluvia de tejas; salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo y comenzó a correr._

_Se había desatado la casería y el correr solo excitaba al cazado, su carrera la llevo hasta un callejón sin salida, oscuro y húmedo, se escondió entre unas cajas y unos contenedores de basura esperando no ser descubierta, que todo fuera producto de su paranoia…pero sabía que con desearlo no cambiaria el hecho de que era perseguida por alguien, y la confirmación llego apenas unos segundos después, cuando ese alguien entro al callejón y sus pasos hicieron un eco completamente audible como si se estuviera anunciando, como si lo disfrutara a un nivel mas allá de lo maquiavélico._

_Se encogió en su escondite y reprimió un sollozo rezando por qué no lo hubiera oído.,_

_Los pasos eran rítmicos y pesados ella estaba completamente segura de que era un hombre; y se acercaba lentamente como si deseara torturarla más con este hecho…una risa metálica llenó el callejón, una risa desquiciada que helaba la sangre…ESA maldita risa que llenaría sus pesadillas y mas grandes temores a partir de ese momento._

Despertó sobresaltada, en una habitación húmeda y llena de cacharros tendida cobre unas cajas de cartón a modo de improvisada cama y cubierta con unas raídas sabanas. Observo más detenidamente a su alrededor un gemido llamó su atención y busco su procedencia, se incorporó hasta sentarse y se cubrió con las sabanas; a su derecha se hallaba el mismo perro peludo que había visto; parecía profundamente dormido, estirado cuan largo era, más bien parecía un gran y peludo tapete si no fuera por su acompasada respiración habría pensado que eso era… pero ¿qué hacia ese perro ahí, o más bien que hacia Ella ahí, como…?

Como si la suerte respondiera a sus preguntas la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los dos pequeños que vio en la mañana estaban ahí, el sonido de la puerta había despertado al perro que se acerco y comenzó a lamerle el rostro, los dos pequeños se acercaron tímidamente y dejaron a su lado unos cuencos con frutas y una jarra de agua.

-sí que dormiste- dijo el chico, tenía un ojo morado y su labio se había puesto de un tono amarillo pero a pesar de ello sonreirá como si todo fuera perfecto, sin malicia ni rencor - ¡dos días completos! –chillo feliz haciendo que la joven le prestara atención de nuevo aun que ligeramente sobresaltada y haciéndole soltar una sonrisa de forma inconsciente –, parece que estabas muy cansada-. Dejo de mirar su rostro, el observar sus morados solo le hacía sentir un odio inmenso… el pequeño tenía como 10 años de piel cremosa y cabello castaño y al parecer se había tratado de cortar el pelo el solo, pero lo había hecho mal había mechones más largos y cortos que le caían en la frente o hacían que su cabello quedara parado como si tuviera fijador, eso la hizo sonreír;_ son unos niños tiernos y llenos de vida. _–Me llamo Alphonse y ella es mi hermana Sybelle –los presentó.

La pequeña se acerco tímida y lentamente ella no parecía tener ninguna herida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por los pequeños y una vez más le sorprendió que a pesar de todo, pudieran poner una sonrisa en sus rostros, la pequeña Sybelle era muy flaca para su edad, tendía como 6 o tal vez 7 años…de piel blanca y cabello rubio y largo como si jamás se lo hubiera cortado y su rostro estaba lleno de pequitas que cruzaban por su nariz dándole un aire más tierno, inocente y risueño a pesar de estar seria y tener una mirada temerosa; cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba detenidamente sonrió y le extendió un plato de comida, algo así como una sopa caliente, pero el olor de la carne le provoco asco lo que la obligo a arrugar la nariz y alejarse discretamente del plato y su contenido.

-pues se los agradezco pequeños pero no puedo comer nada de esto –dijo señalando con un ademán la comida –será mejor que me vaya de una vez...- dijo poniéndose de pie lenta y trabajosamente, mientras sentía el suelo moverse a sus pies y dar un paso en falso para casi perder el equilibrio

-¡no!- gritaron los niños al unísono. Tomándola su vestido

Arthemisa se volvió para mirarlos extrañada, los pequeños deberían estar aterrorizados por su simple presencia…_bueno tal vez ni siquiera… no, era solo que no sabían lo que ella era… de no ser eso la hubieran dejado tirada. _No se suponía que era un monstruo marcado por el rechazo y la soledad ante los ojos de los humanos? Y sin embargo ahí estaban esos niños rogándole que se quedara… _son solo unas criaturas pero con la empeño de ayudar a una desconocida a pesar de sufrir tanto… me han ayudado…_

-si te vas te puedes volver a enfermar-dijo Alphonse con la voz más persuasiva que pudo

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos una muda suplica provenía de los niños…dolor, sufrimiento, soledad era lo que reflejaban sus ojos y se proyectaba a su alrededor como un manto que los cubría y la veían a ella como una… ¿esperanza?... una promesa de salvación una ayuda. Aun que no sabían cómo podría ayudarlos… _o tal vez solo deseaban su compañía… si sería lindo… tener compañía._

-¿regresaras…verdad?- susurro la niña pero no la miraba si no al plato que aun tenía en manos…

-Sí –susurro sin pensar- sí, volveré lo prometo, pero debo ir a conseguir mi alim… me-medicina- susurro… _por que lo había dicho?... a veces se sorprendía a si misma_ lo había dicho casi inconscientemente y no se dio cuenta hasta que oyó su propia voz en esas palabras pero supo al instante que cumpliría la promesas. _Realmente volveré aun que no se bien porque…_

Se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta

- no nos has dicho vuestro nombre- dijo Alphonse

Oh! Cierto, cierto, que distraída! me llamo Arthemisa, un placer – dijo volteando y haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada que logro sacarle un par de risas a los niños.- ahora debo irme.

Un ladrido la distrajo, el perro volvía a mover la cola y dar saltitos de alegría- espérame aquí- susurró. Viéndolo bien ese animal tenía algo muy raro, no le temía... tendría que averiguar qué era lo diferente en el. Buen grupito había encontrado… cada uno más valiente que el otro.

Salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y se detuvo un momento los niños susurraban algo entre ellos…

-te das cuenta hermana es un ángel ya lo veras…- susurraba Alphonse emocionado.

-yo creo que más bien es una princesa… -

Sonrió para sí al escuchar eso; ella era todo menos un ángel; brinco hacia el patio vecino, tomo algunas ropas de la secadero del patio, no eran de su talla, de hecho no eran de su gusto pero por lo menos estaban limpias y se las puso mientras trataba de pensar que haría ahora… pero antes buscaría algo mas…


	2. Mi pesadilla particular

**Capitulo 2: el inicio de mi pesadilla particular**

_esta historia no es mia la idea es de Danielle L. Vanning yo sólo la subo a la página. besos nena donde estes se te extraña... _

_sweet-kurai_

_a si... dejen notas! ya saben dudas comentarios y eso..._

_**-Flash back-**_

_**Su risa metálica inundaba el callejón, haciendo eco una y otra vez. Reprimió otro gemido y apretó más fuerte el cartón que la cubría, de esa forma solo podía ver sus zapatos, unos mocasines negros muy elegantes que brillaban bajo la tenue luz. Estaba parado de lado mirando hacia la pared final del callejón aproximadamente a dos metros de ella. Y un segundo después estaba inclinado sobre ella y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, le arrebato el cartón y lo arrojo hacia el otro lado del callejón. **_

_**Al saberse descubierta se encogió más en el rincón y dejo escapar un sollozo, casi un gemido de angustia; abrazó sus piernas más cerca de su pecho como si deseara hacerse más pequeña y desaparecer, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, deseando una y otra vez que fuera una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar…y de nuevo esa risa que llenaría sus pesadillas tiempo después...**_

_**-Fin flash back-**_

-Ven lindura, vamos a pasarla bien – llamo un hombre desde la esquina opuesta de la calle sacándola de sus pensamientos- ven ¡te va a gustar! -dijo tocándose la entrepierna su voz maliciosa la hizo estremecer ya había escuchado algo así ante y por supuesto que no le gusto y lo odio por eso.

Sonrió para sí, el hombre estaba drogado y por si fuera poco despedía un terrible olor a alcohol, en su rostro enjuto tenia la sombra de su incipiente barba y unas enormes ojeras moradas lo que hacía ver más sucio y desaliñado de lo que parecía.

_¿Cómo es posible que no haya muerto de intoxicación? ¿Por qué desperdicia su vida bebiendo y drogándose? ¿Por qué todos por aquí lo hacen?_

Sonrió una vez mas y fue hacia él; si había un don de su nuevo ser que le agradara era el de poder "ver" las mentes de los humanos que deseara, de esa forma era más fácil elegir a la persona indicada, pero en ese momento deseo no poseer tal don, vio sus recuerdos y sus deseos era un ser vil, un violador, proxeneta… un asesino, justo lo que buscaba, jamás podría cargar con la culpa de tomas una vida inocente, pero eso no le bastaba para no sentirse como un monstruo por hacerlo… tomar sus vidas.

Levanto la vista, ahí estaba ese terrible humano mirándola con deseo, le dedico una mueca de asentimiento, tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar. Se tambaleaba y trastrabillaba murmuraba obscenidades y cosas sin sentido, Arthemisa no le prestaba más atención solo se limitó a dejarse guiar hasta que se tropezó con sus propias piernas y tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse.

…_patético… ¿bueno que mas esperabas? ¿Al príncipe azul?_

Ella lo guió hasta un callejón desierto empujándolo y acorralándolo contra la pared. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos de esa forma cualquiera que pasara pensarían que eran una pareja muy enamorada

_Qué ironía tu vida terminará donde la mía apenas comenzó._

Comenzó a besarlo en la boca, tenía el aliento de cerveza y tabaco mezclado con drogas, pero el olor de su sangre caliente y espesa estaba impregnado en todo a su alrededor incluso en ella, beso su mejilla y lentamente su cuello, el no se movía, parecía que se había quedado dormido ahí de pie en un oscuro callejón en los brazos de ese ángel de la muerte, que mas daba dormido o despierto igual le tomaría la vida.

Le clavo los colmillos, la tan ansiada sangre por fin lleno su boca los recuerdos de su víctima inundaron su mente….

Probó el alcohol desde muy temprana edad, y el tabaco poco después pero eso no le satisfizo y siguió con las drogas, su padre y los amigos de este le enseñaron el negocio familiar… los burdeles o más bien prostíbulos compraban o raptaban niños y niñas y los enseñaban a satisfacer a los clientes, a encarnar sus fantasías carnales mas ocultas y cundo ya no les servían más les asesinaban a sangre fría dejando de ellos solo cadáveres irreconocibles… abandonándolos donde fuere como si de un molesto guijarro se tratara simplemente se lo sacaba del zapato de esa forma lo tomaba ¿a cuántos había matado? ¿A cuántas familias había destrozado? Mas de los que el mismo podía recordar…

Le soltó, realmente estaba asqueada de ese hombre, de su sangre y su presencia, no podía soportarlo más, su corazón aun latía pero no por mucho tiempo, tomo un pedazo de cristal roto y le corto el cuello, nadie le extrañaría ni lloraría su muerte y por supuesto jamás encontrarían al responsable, así pues sin tener ninguna clase de remordimientos revisó en sus bolsillos y sacó un gran fajo de billetes, junto con sus credenciales de identificación, y abandono el callejón dejando atrás al maldito desgraciado.

-¡Bastardo!- susurró dejando que el eco de esta única palabra se escuchara una y otra vez hasta perderse.

Caminó un par de calles y se deshizo del vidrio y las credenciales, y luego entro a una elegante tienda departamental, los guardas la observaron extrañados pero la dejaron pasar, los empleados le observaban como si de un momento a otro fuese a robar algo o a atacarlos, pero ella sabía por qué le miraban de esa forma: estaba descalza, vestida con un batón de tonos grises y cafés tres tallas más grande que la suya e incluso manchada con gotas de sangre, era normal que la miraran con algo de recelo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto.

Pero eso no le impidió seguir e ignorarlos, como si nada camino a un aparador y tomo unos jeans, una blusa sencilla y unas zapatillas de deporte y algunos artículos más personales y se encamino a las cajas, seguida de varias miradas curiosas, el joven a cargo era un chico de no más de veinte años con el rostro picado de acné y cabello cenizo se le quedo viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta, no podía creerlo.

- ¿y? ¿Planeas cobrarme o me lo llevare gratis?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa casi desafiante.

- ¿a?, ah si, dis...discúlpeme.- dijo pasando los artículos por el lector láser-¿puedo preguntar por que…?

- ya lo preguntaste y no, ¡no tienes por qué saber nada!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia por un momento para recuperarla dibujando una sonrisa de lo mas forzada para el joven.

-si, por supuesto, discúlpeme… son mil veintinueve noventa, señorita- dijo con una sonrisa como si esperara que ella dijera que no tenia para pagarlo

Pero para su sorpresa saco un enorme fajo de billetes que le dejo de nuevo con la boca abierta, le miro contarlos unos momentos y luego asentar unos frente a él, esa mujer sí que era extraña.

Tomo los paquetes y salió de la tienda.

Llegó hasta el barrio alto de la ciudad y entro a un hotel, el primero que vio, era muy elegante pintado en tonos salmón y dorado y con adornos exquisitos y lujosos.

- Bienvenida al hotel NH WEINHEIM, en el corazón de la hermosa Alemania, señorita…- la recepcionista se detuvo al observarla – ¿puedo ayudarle?- preguntó escéptica y de forma osca al observar su ropa.

-sí, claro- dijo un poco fastidiada, por lo menos ahora sabia en que parte del mudo se encontraba- deseo rentar una habitación por tiempo indefinido.

_-¿es que esta mujer realmente cree que puede pagar algo así? Acaso tengo que llamar a seguridad hay demasiados chiflado por aquí! Por que acepté el empleo? _por supuesto, …_señorita_, le abriré una cuenta pero tendrá que dejar un abono de una semana_, ¡ja, como si tuviera tanto dinero para pagar estos servicios! Seguramente cuando le diga de cuanto será la cuenta ¡se retirara asustada! _Serán pagos semanales de siete mil euros, tiene que registrarse en un folio como este, firmarlo y…

-si por supuesto, le pagare de inmediato y en efectivo- dijo sacando su fajo de billetes y depositándolos en el mostrador, junto con el dichoso folio ya firmado- ahora si es tan amable de darme una llave y el número de habitación, por favor.

-s..sii, cla… claro- dijo la sorprendida recepcionista, mirándola con ojos de plato- habitación 219 en el tercer piso ala este._ Creo que pediré un aumento ¿Quién demonios será? se pregunto viéndola alejarse de la recepción _

- gracias.

Tomo el ascensor y rápidamente encontró el cuarto, por la ubicación estaba segura que tendría una hermosa vista a los jardines, paso la tarjetilla plástica por el sensor.

Lo primero que haría sería tomar una ducha, una muy larga, después ya pensaría con calma que haría.

Empujo la puerta y entro en la habitación; cerro la puerta tras de sí y un aroma muy conocido llegó hasta ella.

_Imposible, simplemente inconcebible pero estaba segura era…_

La luz del recibidor se encendió de forma automática iluminando a los dos ocupantes de la estancia

- ¡maldita sea!, no puede ser… ¿Cómo rayos…? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- grito sorprendida. –no, imposible, tú no puedes estar aquí…

-sin embargo ¡aquí estoy!- le respondió.- Dame un abrazo!

-Estás loco?-


	3. La cruda realidad

_**Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a Danielle L. Vanning yo solo me ocupo de subirla y editar una que otra cosita en su ausencia.**_

_**Por favor dejen notas, reviews o lo que sea, mi correo es sweet-kurai(arroba)hot para dudas aclaraciones comentarios o lo que se les ofresca!**_

_**Un beso y gracias: SWEET-KURAI. **_

.

**Capitulo 3: cruda realidad**

Sentado en una butaca de cuero en el salón recibidor de la elegante habitación se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, poco más o menos de metro ochenta, de cabello negro, ondulado y largo que le rosaba suavemente los hombros, amarrado en una coleta con una cinta de seda negra; de piel muy pálida, con unos hermosos ojos de color violeta y su rostro de finas y proporcionadas facciones. Prácticamente un top model. Vestido de una forma elegante que daban ganas de comérselo (literalmente) a besos: una levita negra a juego con su pantalón y una camisa de lino blanco y un corbatín de seda gris con un pequeño pero llamativo diamante engarzado en oro que brillaba ostentosamente sobre él y unos zapatos igualmente negros e impecables.

Ella le miró de arriba abajo con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa, casi olvidando su enojo por verlo ahí. Tenía que disimular no dejar que se notara; solo le inflaría su enorme ego… _si lo conozco bien… _desvió la mirada y jugueteo la tarjetilla plástica ociosamente.

- ¿qué tipo de saludo es ese, querida?- le reprocho poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia ella, poniendo una expresión teatral de dolor – ven, dame un beso ¡o un abrazo cuando menos!

- ¡¿qué?- le gritó, molesta lanzándole una mirada helada – ¡estás loco como te atreves a pedirme algo así… ¿Quién…quien rayos te crees que eres? _No, no me digas mejor no quiero saberlo señor soy el dueño del universo; el rey del mundo y todo lo demás._ Y no sé cómo lograste encontrarme, ¿cómo supiste donde demonios…?

- siempre he sabido donde estas y a dónde vas… ¿sabes que eres de lo ms predecible? … - le interrumpió desechando su comentario con una ademán - ¿te sorprende?... eso ya lo sabías ¿no? – dijo dándose la vuelta y sentándose nuevamente de forma muy elegante.

- sabes que… ¡no me interesa! Ahora, largo de aquí- le chilló señalando la puerta

- ¿es enserio?- pregunto seductoramente levantando una ceja.

Ella volteó los ojos y soltó un suspiro de molestia, pasó a su lado y asentó los paquetes en la mesa a la derecha del sillón; con total calma como si esperara que con eso él se terminara de aburrir y se fuera.

_Toma un minuto para calmarte y analizar la situación _primero asentó la tarjetilla, las notas de compra, las bolsas y lo que quedaba del fajo de billetes (unos doscientos euros en billetes pequeños.)

_(Ese maldito desgraciado sí que ganaba dinero con sus sucios trabajitos,… tendré que hacer algo con eso) _

Observo los objetos como si ellos le hubieran insultado y de volteo de nuevo para hacerle frente, su rostro demostraba todo su enojo mientras que el estaba muy calmado, pero no logro amedrentar al individuo sentado frente a ella. _Sonríe y cálmate…no le prestes atención con suerte se irá solito y se tirara de un precipicio (si clarooooo); _eso le hizo reír para sus adentros casi podía verlo seria de lo mas cómico_… don perfección cayendo al vacio…no, eso no pasaría pero la hizo sentir mejor._

- bien, ahora que ya sabes dónde estoy… y ya me fastidiaste un rato… –dijo tratando de no gritar y con la voz más suave que pudo –como que ya es tarde ¿no?...y como dicen…. lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van. ¿No? – sonrió.

- la verdad…- comenzó este sin hacer mucho caso a su comentario –pretendo quedarme aquí contigo –acariciaba distraídamente el reposabrazos del sillón –por un tiempo…- se había detenido al ver la expresión de desagrado de la chica – ¡vamos Arthemisa! Levantó las manos mostrando unas perfectas uñas largas y cuidados pero peligrosamente afiladas _"dignas armas mortales" _–dime¿realmente crees que te voy a volver a dejar sola? –Enlazó los dedos y puso una cara de profunda concentración –lo cierto es que no sé ni por qué te fuiste…o que fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo…-

_Como si no lo supieras… ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que… y sin embargo te vi con "tus amiguitas maldita sea…" y regresas aquí creyendo que… que idiota…_

- creí que lo sabías todo- dijo con tono sarcástico y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyando la espalda ligeramente en la mesa - pero lo que haya hecho durante este tiempo no es tu problema, y la verdad no quiero que te quedes aquí, y si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, … ya conoces la salida ¿no? ¡Pues úsala!- le grito en tono mordaz. –me voy a tomar una ducha cuando salga espero no verte aquí…

- ¿por qué eres gruñona? ¿Ya comiste hoy? …

Tomó el paquete de ropa y se metió al cuarto de baño cerrando tras de sí con un sonoro azotón sin esperar respuesta.

_¡¿Maldita sea pero quién se ha creído que es? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a irrumpir en mi vida de esa forma? ¿Como rayos supo donde estaba?... me tiene harta no lo quiero tan cerca… no quiero que… ¡No, no puedo! _

Maldijo así por unos minutos mientras retomaba lentamente su autocontrol y se preparaba para tomar una ducha muy, pero muy larga y relajante.

Abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió bajo el helado chorro de la regadera que lentamente comenzaba a llenar la tina de mármol blanco, se sentía tan sucia, y de cierta forma tan cansada, tan llena de problemas y con tan pocas soluciones o esperanzas y como si no fuera suficiente ahora debía soportar la intromisión de Marcus. No, definitivamente no lo soportaría, y de ser necesario lo sacaría a patadas de su vida, no podía tenerlo tan cerca…

Se quedo ahí disfrutando de la sensación del agua recorriendo su piel; observando su reflejo en el enorme espejo de marco de dorada madera, exquisitamente tallado; todo el lugar era hermoso elegante y refinado, tal vez demasiado; los pisos al igual que la tina eran de mármol, los juegos de baño de un tono rosado-durazno del color de las paredes. En un nicho del otro lado de la tina había varios perfumes, suampos, sales de baño y pastillas de jabón.

La tina estaba practicante llena así que le echo un líquido que olía a jazmines y se acomodó en la tina mientras pensaba un poco en cómo había llegado hasta ahí… todo lo que le había pasado…

**-FB -**

_**Sabía que no podía quedarse así todo el tiempo, tendría que enfrentarlo, así que levanto el rostro de entre sus brazos y miro al hombre frente a ella a sus mocasines negros brillaban bajo la tenue luz amarillenta, subió lentamente la vista le seguía el borde de una gabardina negra que parecía muy fina, era un hombre muy alto, tal vez un metro noventa o mas; se sintió tan pequeña pues ella apenas media uno cincuenta y cinco y sentada a los pies de ese gigante se intimido mucho mas, miro su rostro la única parte de piel al descubierto…**_

_**Su piel era morena en un tono cremoso, su rostro de mandíbula dura y cuadrada de ojos hundidos y nariz torcida (como si se la hubiera roto de antaño) su cabello rubio, lacio de aspecto descuidado y sucio. Pero lo que más le asusto… sus ojos, unos ojos verdes grandes, brillantes y expresivos que reflejaban odio, del más frió y calculador odio, rencor, asco y ¿hambre? o tal vez algo más… ¿lujuria?**_

_**Por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos, sin hablar o moverse… solo planeando su siguiente movimiento**_

_**-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? pregunto medio histérica, mas por impulso que por haberlo planeado.**_

_**El sonrió ligeramente y un segundo después la tenía presa del cuello, elevándola un par de centímetros del suelo, mientras la chica trataba inútilmente de liberarse desesperadamente**_

_**-¡Es a ti a quien buscaba… querida!- su voz fue apenas un susurro pero era suave, melódico y… dulce, un hechizo por sí mismo pero al mismo tiempo sintió un profundo asco y esas palabras.**_

_**-EFB -**_

_¿A dónde le había llevado todo eso?_

_Jamás olvidaría lo que ese maldito vampiro sádico había hecho con ella, la había utilizado como a un macabro juguete, nada más que un títere con el que jugaba a su antojo. _

_Tendría que dejar el asunto por un momento… tomaría su revancha hasta verlo muerto pero esta vez lo planearía un poco mejor no quería volver a caer en sus trampas._

Se había quedado dormida minutos horas..._ ¿qué más da?_

Salió de la tina y comenzó a vestirse y arreglarse había tomado una decisión traería a los niños con ella, no podía dejarlos con esa mujer que les maltrataba tanto con el riesgo de que les llegara a matar a golpes o algo así, jamás se sacaría ese peso de su conciencia tanto a ellos como al extraño perro… ese perro tenía algo diferente tenía que averiguarlo se había quedado inquieta por el pequeño secreto… tanto el cómo los niños debieron percibir que ella era un ser malvado y huir espantados pero fue al contrario, se preocuparon por ayudarla y ella no los podía abandonar.

"_Además lo prometiste"_

-no podría- le dijo a su reflejo que le devolvía la mirada mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Cuando terminó metió el vestido en una bolsa vacía y lo echo a la papelera. Se dio un último vistazo al espejo y salió del baño.

Se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir a Marcus aun sentado en el sillón esperándola como si hubiesen pasado tres minutos en vez de tres horas.

- ¿Marcus por qué no te has ido? –dijo tranquilamente… definitivamente el baño había aliviado su estrés y mal humor, pues al ver su rostro no le dieron ganas de seguir peleando. Más bien tenía unas grandes ganas de abrasarlo y besarlo pero no se movió ni cambio de expresión.

_Un momento... ¿besarlo? Qué demonios... creo que has perdido la cabeza definitivamente... además él ya tiene a muchas para abrazarlo y besarlo y a él parece gustarle mucho_ se recordó a sí misma.

- te he dicho que no me iré…

- muy bien- dijo resignada- espera aquí

- ¿a dónde te crees que vas ahora?

-tengo cosas que hacer, si tanto quieres quedarte aquí hazlo, yo tal vez luego vuelva… o tal vez no... -dijo sopesando la posibilidad, mientras metía la tarjeta y el dinero en los bolsillos de los jeans; se dio la vuelta comenzó caminar hacia la puerta – adiós

-ah no, yo voy contigo – reprocho el alcanzándola en la entrada y abriendo la puerta para que pasara

- ¡no quiero! no agotes mi paciencia Marcus…

- resulta, mi pequeña e irritable pupila que no te lo estoy preguntando, más bien te lo estoy informando –le dijo sonriente – después de todo soy tu maestro y me debes respeto.

Ella le gruño molesta como respuesta _¿maestro? ¿Respeto? ¿Qué demonios me has enseñado tú? ¿Además de aprovecharte de todo y todos para tu propia conveniencia... si y tú depravación con cuánta mujer ves?_ "_estúpidos vampiros con sus estúpidas leyes, ...mi querido maestro"_

Corrió por la ciudad lo más rápido que podía, sabiendo que era seguida de cerca por él y ambos eran más como una ráfaga para los humanos que pasaban a su lado, en menos de cinco minutos ella se detuvo frente a la casucha evaluando la situación que se desarrollaba dentro de esta, unos segundos después Marcus se detuvo a su lado

- ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Que….?

- calla y escucha eso… - susurró


	4. Oscuros corazones

_**Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a Danielle L. Vanning yo solo me ocupo de subirla y editar una que otra cosita en su ausencia.**_

_**Un beso y gracias: SWEET-KURAI. **_

_**Por favor dejen notas, reviews o lo que sea, mi correo es sweet-kurai(arroba)hot para dudas aclaraciones comentarios o lo que se les ofresca!**_

.

**-este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes de forma psicologicamente violenta.**

** estan advertidos lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.-**

.

**Capitulo 4: oscuros corazones**

Desde dentro de la casa y gracias a sus oídos sensibles podían escuchar llantos, gritos, chillidos y agudos ladridos. Ambos se quedaron helados mirándose al escuchar la voz de la mujer tan cargada de odio puro y en un estado de ebriedad que sorprendía que se mantuviera consciente o que pudiera formar oraciones completas**. **

_- malditos niños del demonio deberían estar muertos… me han causado demasiados problemas… solo son una pesada carga para mi… los odio, los odio… los voy a matar, ambos fueron los errores más grandes de mi vida… ¡ya no los soporto más! -gritaba la mujer._

_Un ladrido y un escalofriante alarido les hizo reaccionar, Marcus derribó la puerta de una patada y Arthemisa corrió hacia la habitación de donde venían los gritos. _

-Estúpidos engendros ¡ahora tengo la oportunidad de deshacerme de ustedes!- gritaba la mujer como una histérica golpeando algo, o más bien a alguien que no pudo reprimir un chillido ante la agresión. –Por lo menos ahora valdrán unas monedas y eso los harán útiles que en todos estos años

La habitación era pequeña y casi no estaba iluminada pero podía ver muy bien todo lo que ocurría en el lugar, sin embargo lo primero que vio la distrajo tanto que no presto atención a nada mas… Sybelle, su pequeña Sybelle estaba tirada e inconsciente como una muñeca de trapo sobre la mugrienta cama, tenía un corte sobre la ceja izquierda que sangraba ligeramente, su cuello y muñecas tenían moretones y otro tanto en sus mejillas, habían tratado de estrangularla, la golpearon y la abofetearon de forma cruel y casi salvaje, pero lo que más le altero fue ver a un hombre sobre la pequeña, un sinvergüenza que había roto el pequeño vestidito con el único propósito de violarla y robarle la inocencia; podía oler su sangre… contaminada, una mezcla de alcohol, narcóticos y tabaco y algo mas… una enfermedad que le consumía lentamente, pudriendo sus órganos desde dentro, podía sentir ese leve rastro de podredumbre mezclada con su sudor; con los pantalones abajo y su miembro expuesto y lleno de úlceras, tocando… lamiendo… sin importarle o haberse percatado de que le estaban viendo, un asqueroso hombre que pellizcaba y manoseaba la piel de la niña inconsciente, metiendo sus nudosos dedos en el interior de su pequeño y tierno sexo.

- yo se que aun que te hagas la dormida estas disfrutando esto tanto o más que yo- susurraba el maldito pedófilo mientras seguía mordiendo los pequeños labios hasta sangrarlos.

¿Por qué siempre se topaba con ese tipo de gente? ¿Acaso era un imán para lunáticos, violadores y asesinos? _¡La pobre chiquilla no tiene más de seis años! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía…..? _Eso hizo sentir ira.

Algo en el interior de Arthemisa se rompió desatando toda su furia… soltó un gruñido salvaje cerrando sus puños fuertemente y clavándose sus propia uñas en sus palmas, su sangre hervía intensamente en sus venas, recordó lo que el vampiro que la había raptado tiempo atrás le hacía…_**por momentos en el lugar de ser una noche más cuando estaba tan dolorida, tan hambrienta, tan cansada o asustada que ni siquiera se defendían simplemente se quedaba inconsciente después de los primeros golpes y aún así podía sentir sus manos y una su lengua en su piel y oír su voz. Esas largas y deprimentes noches de encierro en una celda húmeda y sucia, cuando minuto a minuto y hora tras hora deseaba morir para verse libre de él…**_no le gusto lo que veía ahora y no permitiría que la pequeña sufriera lo mismo… no permitiría que ella viviera con un trauma, tenía todo el derecho de vivir su infancia y su vida feliz junto a una familia que la cuidara y la amara, y ella procuraría que así fuera… costara lo que costara…

_-Te arrancare la cabeza maldito humano depravado…. ¡te voy a arrancar la cabeza!- gritaba mentalmente, y por un segundo se sintió clavada al piso sin poder hacer más que mirar esta escena y por una fracción de segundo recordar…._

—_FB –_

_¿Por qué ahora? no quería recordar y aún así las imágenes regresaban a su mente…_

_**- vamos querida,…no te pongas triste, sonríe; dime lo mucho que te gusta que te toque,… dime que soy yo tu mejor amante,… ¡dime cuanto deseas que me meta en tu cama y te haga mía!...yo se que así es… -gruñó el vampiro desgarrando lo que quedaba de su sucio vestido para tomar posesión de sus pechos y piel expuesta con su asquerosa boca llena de amarillos dientes, impregnando su pútrido aliento en su piel y dejando un rastro de saliva caliente y pegajosa –suplícame porque te tome, se que lo disfrutas… ¡ grita lo mucho que me deseas!... Porque yo sé cuánto me deseas dentro de ti… – gruñó este mordiendo de nueva cuenta el cuello expuesto de la chica.**_

_**Su cuerpo, lleno de moretones, mordiscos y cortadas estaba demasiado cansado como para oponer resistencia, sin mencionar la cadena que sujetaba uno de sus pies a una argolla en la pared; obligándole a quedarse donde estaba, sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse de él… lo único que lograba era llorar y sollozar amargamente, mientras el dejaba vagar sus asquerosas manos y su lengua por cada rincón de su cuerpo, tomándola contra su voluntad como lo hacía noche tras noche desde que la había llevado a esa asquerosa mazmorra... **_

_-EFB-__._

Arthemisa no se percato de nada más de lo que ocurría en la estancia, solo prestaba atención a sybelle y su agresor… pero fue el grito de satisfacción mórbida lo que llamó su atención.

-¡VAS A MORIR!- explotó furiosa, lo que hizo que el hombre y la mujer ahí presentes la miraran sobresaltados, distrayéndose de lo que hacían, pero a ella eso no le importo, lanzándole una helada mirada se acerco lenta y amenazadoramente a él, quien le sonrió insulsamente y se levanto de la cama.

- hola preciosa… - susurro guiñándole el ojo cínicamente – ¿te gusta lo que ves?... – dijo tocando su miembro erecto -¿tú también quieres jugar? ¿Quieres que te acaricie?

Se acerco a ella, acariciando su órgano con su mano.

- es deliciosa, tan dulce y tierna… -dijo señalando a hacia la cama- pero ahora que tú has venido… ¿por qué no nos divertimos?... te haré sentir las cosas más maravillosas… te lo prometo… lo vas a disfrutar…

**"**_**-yo se que lo disfrutas, se que te hace feliz…-"**_

No lo soportaba más le daba asco… se volvería loca si seguía escuchando y recordando todo eso… solo le traía dolor…

- Aaaaaaagghh! – gritó; lo tomo por el cuello enterrándole las unas lo suficiente para rasgar su piel y sangrarlo, pero nada más, no deseaba romperle el cuello eso sería demasiado fácil… y ella quería hacerlo sufrir, …lo estampo contra la pared, su rostro era de furia total, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo que prometía una muerte dolorosa y lenta y el sólo la miraba estúpidamente sonriéndole tranquilamente, como si aun no entendiera lo que estaba pasando… ella lentamente levantó el otro brazo, decidida a sacarle el corazón del pecho.

- Ahora si asqueroso humano… te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho- susurró sonriéndole ampliamente, dejándole ver sus colmillos – ¿aun quieres "disfrutar conmigo"? – pregunto con un dejo sarcástico.

Mientras el tipo inútilmente lanzaba patadas y vociferaba insultos que no lograron alterarla en lo más mínimo, estaba más que decidida a hacerlo sufrir, a torturarlo lentamente.

- veremos quién lo disfruta más –susurro mordazmente.

Pero algo la detuvo, sus uñas largas y afiladas ahora a su arma apenas arañaban la piel del idiota que tenía atrapado; su sangre de un momento a otro se congeló al escuchar un gemido lastimero, tan agonizante y entrecortado, trabajoso… tal vez una súplica, un rezo… que no iba dirigida a un dios,… o a un ángel… ¡era para ella!... ¡solo para ella!

- Ar...Arr…the…mi-misa…

Miro hacia la cama pero Sybelle seguía inconsciente, y se dio cuenta que Alphonse estaba ahí justo del lado contrario de la habitación medio inconsciente pero logrando sacar susurros ahogados de lo más profundo de su alma, suplicándole ayuda, y ella lo miró tanto a él como a su agresor a quien le dio una mirada tan helada y saca que se estremeció levemente mientras Arthemisa evaluaba lentamente la situación.

Su madre lo usaba como escudo amenazando cortar su cuello con un cuchillo de cocina si no soltaba al individuo que Arthe estaba ahorcando; estaba de rodillas sobre la alfombra y sólo se mantenían si porque la señora le sujetaba del cabello obligándolo a mirar el techo, tenía la mirada opaca y perdida, el labio partido nuevamente y algunos moretones en el rostro y cuello.

Trato de mantener una expresión fría e indiferente mientras le sostenía la mirada a ese remedo de mujer que le observaba petulante y con una sonrisa sarcástica y estúpida apretando mas fuerte su arma contra la piel del chiquillo como si la retara; y a los pies de estos estaba el perro, ese enigmático animal que por un momento había protegido o por lo menos había intentado ayudar a los pequeños yacía inconsciente con un pedazo de tela del vestido de la mujer en su hocico pero con el pelaje manchado de sangre. Arthemisa lo miro un momento; la mujer al notar esto ensanchó su virulenta sonrisa y pateo el peludo cuerpo, apoyando mas fuerte el cuchillo en el cuello de Alphonse, lo suficiente para que un hilillo de sangre escapara y resbalara lentamente hasta perderse entre su camisa empapándola…

_¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto en que dos inocentes eran tratados por su propia progenitora como si fueran basura? hasta el punto de venderlos a un pedófilo desquiciado por un par de billetes, sin que ningún sentimiento de amor, cariño o protección hacia ellos tocara su oscuro corazón…_

-…. misaaa…- susurro el chico llamando nuevamente su atención y alejándola así de sus pensamientos.

Estaba llorando podía oler la sal de sus lágrimas mezclada con la de su sangre.

El hombre al que ella sostenía se removió un poco y trato de empujarla aprovechando la distracción y como respuesta le clavo mas fuerte las uñas con lo que logro que dejara de oponer resistencia.

Miro hacia la puerta y vio a Marcus recargado contra el marco de la puerta mirando toda la escena ante él en calma total, como si lo que estaba viendo no le importara en lo más mínimo e incluso se sintiera aburrido de estar ahí… lo cual de cierta forma le irrito más (si eso era posible).

- ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado como un pasmarote mirando o qué? – Espetó molesta –muévete ¡haz algo!

La mujer desvió su atención de ella a él y le sonrió estúpidamente como si lo tratara de seducir, cosa que a vampiro no agradó y le miró con repugnancia.

Arthemisa aporreo de nuevo al hombre que apresaba contra la pared logrando que gimiera de dolor, lo cual distrajo a la mujer, mientras Marcus furtivamente llegaba a las espaldas de la despiadada madre, a quien le arrebató el cuchillo antes de que esta pudiera siquiera reaccionar y la empujo separándola de Alphonse quien sin tener a alguien que le sostuviera cayo desmayado, lo cual no importo a Marcus, el simplemente empujo mas fuerte a la mujer mandándola estrellarse contra la pared, el golpe sonó fuerte y una herida se abrió en su cabeza de donde la sangre fluía abundante, reboto contra la firme pared con un fuerte golpe, pero aun no estaba muerta, solo cayo inconsciente.

El Marcus no le tomo importancia alguna a ninguno de los dos, simplemente dirigió su atención a Arthemisa de nuevo y cruzó los brazos expectante.

Mientras tanto ella le gruñía al maldito pedófilo hasta de lo que moriría en esta y las siguientes vidas haciendo énfasis con los golpes que le daba contra la pared… que le hacían escupir sangre por la fuerza.

- ¡vas a morir desgraciado! –le gritaba exasperada mientras el hombre se retorcía e inútilmente trataba de empujarla. - ¡te voy a matar!

Se preparo y una vez más levanto la mano, como si fuera una daga, pero esta vez pensó que sería mejor si primero le sacaba el corazón para rematarlo arrancándole la cabeza, realmente estaba furiosa… su propia sangre le quemaba las venas y sus ojos comenzaron a perder su hermoso tono verde se cubrieron que un rojo carmesí denotando su furia; de un momento a otro perdería la conciencia y mataría a todo aquel ser que le rodean sin importarle si era amigo o enemigo.

Pero la mano de Marcus se lo impidió, ella le miro con todo el odio que tenia dentro su mirada estaba completamente roja por la furia contenida, pero aun así no logro que el soltara su mano, trato de jalarla, pero este le respondió apretando mas su agarre y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- se que ahora lo deseas... – comenzó - pero cada muerte que traes te provoca un profundo dolor, sin importar que a los que mates solo sean escoria- dijo haciendo un ademán hacia el tipo -deja que yo lo haga –pidió.

- ¡no! Yo lo haré y vaya que lo voy a disfrutar…. -chillo furiosa entornando los ojos hacia el infeliz. –Le haré pagar a él y a ésa también…- señalo

Deseaba hacer una orgía con su sangre y romper todos y cada uno de los huesos tanto de la señora como el del hombre, tomar venganza por los niños y por ella misma al recordar sus noches de encierro, al despertar su trauma… deseaba cazar al maldito vampiro que la torturó tan dolorosamente… deseaba… venganza….

- ¡basta Arthemisa! Esta no eres tú, ¡reacciona!, ellos necesitan más de tu ayuda- le dijo señalando a los niños –llévatelos, yo terminare con esto.

Ella los miro un tanto desorientada, y se tranquilizo al verlos, pero no lo suficiente para hacer lo que él le pedía, no deseaba soltar a su victima...

-¡no!... yo quiero… -susurró peleando consigo misma- quiero hacerlo…

-llévatelos, cuida de ellos cúralos, yo arreglare esto –atajo Marcus.

Al pensar en que tenía razón, ellos la necesitaban más…soltó a su víctima quien cayó como un saco de papas a sus pies, aprovechando esto ella le dio una patada en sus partes nobles (no tan nobles), y como respuesta a esto obtuvo un chillido de agudo dolor por parte de la figura que se retorcía en el suelo de forma desesperada, por lo cual ella sonrió de placer, pero al mirar la cara seria de su maestro cambio de expresión

-¿que?- le preguntó bruscamente.

- retírate de una vez- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.- Antes de que cambie de opinión.

Recogió al niño y se lo hecho al hombro luego lentamente caminó a la cama pisando a su paso la mano extendida de la señora que cedió bajo su peso rompiéndose sonoramente; envolvió a la pequeña con las sabanas y la abrazo contra su pecho con una mano mientras aseguraba al chico de las rodillas para que no cayera y así caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, paso junto a la pelusa gigante que respiraba trabajosamente y se volvió para ver a Marcus.

Este le devolvió la mirada descuidando al tipo a sus espaldas…

-no lo dejes aquí… tráelo a casa… por favor…- susurro sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

El condenado aprovechando de nueva cuenta la distracción recogió el cuchillo y se levanto lenta y sigilosamente dispuesto a apuñalar al vampiro, quien fue más rápido y a pesar de estar de espaldas le tomo de la muñeca y le rompió el brazo estrujándolo tan fácil como si fuera de papel, con un sonoro chasquido acompañado de un desgarrador grito del más puro dolor del sujeto.

- bien –respondió el aludido sin inmutarse, volviéndose hacia su víctima sonriéndole de forma tan macabra que haría que el mismo demonio se estremeciera

Ella sonrió ante esto y prosiguió su camino a través de las estancias a pasos lentos, acompañada de los alaridos del tipo, hasta que salió de la mugrosa casucha y comenzó a correr hacia el hotel.


	5. Un dulce sueño, salido de mis pesadillas

_**Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a Danielle L. Vanning yo solo me ocupo de subirla y editar una que otra cosita en su ausencia.**_

_**Por favor dejen notas, reviews o lo que sea, mi correo es sweet-kurai(arroba)hot para dudas aclaraciones comentarios o lo que se les ofrezca!**_

**_recuerden que hasta que reciba uno como minimo no subire el siguiente capi! _**

**_solo quiero saber si alguien lee la historia si les gusta les disgusta o lo que me quieran decir._**

_**Un beso y gracias: SWEET-KURAI. **_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 5 un dulce sueño, salido de mis pesadillas**_

Entró corriendo dejando tras de sí apenas una estela de brisa que nadie notó y por lo mismo no se detuvo hasta que llego a su piso; liberando un poco las piernas del chico, sacó la tarjetilla y abrió la puerta y caminó un poco más lentamente y sintiéndose más segura, hasta llegar a la recámara, y ahí en el enorme y suntuoso lecho dejo a los pequeños

Se metió al baño y camino lentamente hasta el lavabo y se refresco el rostro; comenzaba a recobrar la regularidad de sus latidos y también su conciencia... Apoyo las manos en el borde del lavatorio y mantuvo la mirada baja observando distraídamente sus manos, más precisamente sus uñas que aun estaban manchadas de sangre…

"_¿Cómo en un par de minutos la tranquilidad que pensé encontrar en este lugar se vino abajo tan abruptamente? si, sabía que esa maldita mujer les golpeaba… lo escuche el primer día pero… no pensé que llegara hasta este extremo… ya había planeado traerlos conmigo, alejarlos de ella… pero no tan pronto ¿que haré con ellos y con el perro? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta este punto y ¿para qué quiero yo a ese maldito perro? ¿Qué tiene de especial? …y los niños ¿qué haré con ellos? ¿En qué me he metido?"_

Suspiro resignada, tomo una pequeña toalla y la mojo lentamente; alzo la vista para encontrarse a su reflejo, quien le devolvía la mirada levemente rojiza dándole un aire salvaje pero con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

Otro suspiro escapo.

Cerro el grifo y regreso a la recamara para limpiar un poco a los pequeños y cuando acabó los cobijo suavemente, dejándolos descansar.

_Quien lo creería, ahora duermen como angelitos como si ese horror no hubiera pasado_- le quito las manchas de sangre a Alphonse del rostro y lo recostó suavemente sobre la almohada cerca de su hermanita, este se revolvió en sueños y abrazó a la pequeña protectoramente _–increíble_ –les dedico una última sonrisa satisfecha antes de tirar la toallita a la papelera.

Salió al balcón y se apoyo en el barandal, dejando que la fresca brisa jugara con su cabello mientras observaba a las estrellas.

"_Marcus tenía razón todo esto solo me provoca dolor y hace sentir como si fuera un monstruo… ¿que he hecho? … solo espero que sea lo correcto"_

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos resbalando lentamente por su mejilla para caer solitaria sobre el barandal donde brillo reflejando la luz del cielo nocturno.

_- ¿me podrías explicar que fue todo eso? –Susurro Marcus detrás de ella.-creo que me perdí de algo y en vista de que limpié tu _"rastro", _creo que me debes una explicación. _

_No pudo evitarlo, al oír su voz un tanto desilusionada le hizo sentirse peor y de un momento a otro se encontraba abrasada a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho llorando en silencio manchando su hermoso traje con lagrimas de sangre…__ el tomó su pañuelo y le limpió las surcos rojos que aún manchaban sus mejillas. Sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió fue que ella empezó a temblar mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas._

_Y lo único que Marcus pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente, apretándola como si temiera que de un momento a otro se rompiera y le dejara de nuevo… como un hermoso sueño minutos antes de despertar y comprender que en realidad jamás estuvo ahí… _

_Arthemisa no pudo evitarlo cuando su visión empezó a nublarse. Lágrimas… hacía tanto que trataba de esconder sus lágrimas…_

_- __Marcus…_

_Ese sentimiento de protección… esa… calidez, que la envolvía cuando él estaba cerca. ¿Cómo podía cambia de un momento a otro? Como podía ser tan gruñón y tosco y al momento siguiente tan comprensivo y cariñoso?_

_Sintió como rodeaba sus manos entre las suyas, como acariciaba sus dedos con ansia, deseando reconfortarla, transmitirle todo su apoyo con ese pequeño gesto…_

_En su mente, le pidió perdón por haberla dejado sola, por no haberla buscado antes. A sabiendas de lo mucho que ella debía estar sufriendo justo ahora, ladeó el rostro, estremeciéndose, al verla sollozando envuelta en sus brazos_

_Quería pedirle disculpas y prometerle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, no podía la observó quieta e inerte, con esa expresión de sufrimiento, con sus ojos perdidos._

_- __No sé qué te haya ocurrido ahí… y no sé si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte… pero…-Le estaba susurrando suavemente __- __Querida… por favor deja que me quede a tu lado._

_Querida… él le había llamado querida. Su mente volvió a jugarle mal, transfigurando la voz de él en la voz del hombre que tanto daño le hizo, __**-querida… **_

_Clavó sus dedos en sus ojos, no deseaba llorar, no quería hacerlo. Su garganta tenía un profundo nudo que le lastimó al grado tal que exhaló un sollozo, su mente daba vueltas mezclando sus recuerdos y se asió del barandal buscando firmeza._

_- __Marcus…_

_Y él le abrazó. Le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos rodeándola con su calidez, nada pareció importarle, solo estar ahí para ella._

_Y ese sentimiento de calidez… lo extrañaba tanto, lo añoraba tan desesperadamente en aquél instante, que fue casi inconsciente de cómo fue que sus brazos se cerraron en la cintura de ella, acercándola a él, dejando brotar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos._

_El peso de aquella noche, no podía soportarlo, ya no… no sola, nunca más._

_- __El… él… estaba aburrido… dijo que… lo hizo por divertirse…- por que recordar aquello? Porque se lo contaba? Que podía hacer el al respecto salvo escuchar?_

_- __me dijo que le pertenecía… que era suya –tragó saliva, recordando _

_- __Si no quieres decírmelo…_

_Pero quería decírselo, quería que el supiera, necesitaba que él le ayudara a llevar su pesada carga._

_- __Hizo que…yo lo viera con las otras… y siempre decía que yo era especial… que le pertenecía y las asesinaba una tras otra cada noche...y me… me tomaba me…el…_

**"**_**¡dime cuanto deseas que me meta en tu cama y te haga mía!... -"**_

_Los brazos de ella se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, y Marcus sintió su alma desgarrada, cuánto dolor había soportado._

_Hacía años que no recordaba ese hecho de forma consciente, su alma parecía haberse vuelto de hielo, y aquella noche las había revivido en una ola de dolor, remordimiento y vergüenza que jamás creyó que sentiría de nuevo._

_Recordó el susurro apenas audible, __**-**__**di cuanto lo deseas…**__**yo se que lo disfrutas…**__,. Se sintió tan asqueada de sí misma, que se hizo un ovillo en el suelo frente al vampiro, quien pareció fascinado ante la trágica escena mientras aplaudía lentamente con una pérfida sonrisa en su rostro observando a la chica desnuda a sus pies._

_Quiso gritar, quiso que el dolor se fuera en un solo grito agónico de su alma, quiso no volver a sufrir aquella humillación nunca más__, y mordió con desesperación sus labios, acallando el lamento que pronto brotaría, sintiendo el conocido saber metálico de la sangre en su paladar. Deseando realmente poder creer que había sido lo mejor…_

_- __Ya no hagas eso… te lastimarás._

_Arthemisa sintió que su piel ardía placenteramente en cada lugar que el tocaba, y sin poder evitarlo emitió un suspiro._

_Dejó de llorar poco a poco, pues de una manera inexplicable, su alma rota se sentía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más sólida. Su llanto desapareció de su piel cuando los labios de él bebieron de sus lágrimas, y se sintió desconcertada y confusa._

_- __Ma-Marcus… que estás…_

_- __Sshhh…_

_Susurró cubriendo sus labios con uno de sus dedos, y la miró, tan cerca, su lloroso rostro a solo centímetros del suyo, sus manos que se cerraban en torno a su cara._

_- __Esto está mal…_

_Y una vez más cerró los ojos cuando sintió los tibios labios de él sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se contrajo y sintió como todo lo que hubiera acontecido aquella noche se desvanecía, un mal sueño, una pesadilla que desaparecía al alba, y él era la luz del sol que entraba anunciando el nuevo día, uno mejor._

_Ninguno se movía, solo eran unos labios sobre otros, solo largos segundos. Hasta que ella se retiró, y ambos se quedaron quietos._

_Marcus la observó fijamente, y ella le regresó la mirada. Mas no por mucho tiempo, pues sus ojos comenzaban a retomar fuerza, y ella no pudo sostenerle el contacto visual mucho tiempo._

_- __Lo siento…._

_No debía sentirlo… no debía disculparse… se inclinó hacia delante y alcanzó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, sus dedos delinearon cada una de sus facciones._

_Un llanto llego desde la habitación los pequeños habían despertados y tenían miedo._

_- quédate conmigo…- suplico el_

_- ellos me necesitan más- susurro caminando a la habitación se detuvo a observarlo admirando su perfil en el inconfundible brillo nocturno su rostro reflejaba confusión y tristeza._

_-nadie les hará daño nunca más –susurro acercándose lentamente a los pequeños –jamás lo permitiré_

_-jamás lo permitiremos –rectifico una voz a sus espaldas_

_El corazón de Arthemisa dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz tan sedosa y expresiva, y a la vez tan decidida; Marcus ¿ofreciéndose a proteger a estos chiquillos humanos? ¡Imposible! Y sin embargo ahí estaba de pie justo del lado derecho de Arthemisa sonriéndole y tomando suavemente su mano y entrelazando los dedos con los de ella…_


End file.
